Tempted
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They sometimes felt like it was them against the world... but if it really were, it wouldn't be so bad. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**8/25/15, Providence…**_

" _I'm sick of it, I'm sick of him burying us young talent trying to make a name for ourselves!"_

 _It wasn't the first time 25 year old Amanda Cena had heard those words about her brother… there tended to be a lot of tension whenever there were storyline feuds involving John and anyone on the roster._

 _But as many times as she tried, she could never figure out why Kevin Owens was so bitter… it just drove her crazy trying to, Kevin had already had an accomplished career even before signing with WWE._

 _Hell, she had no idea why Kevin was still here tonight, he was already on the main roster._

 _"No one person is bigger than the company, than the industry… it's just gonna keep going and going and other stars are gonna carve their own paths to the top." Hunter said, trying to calm the former NXT Champion._

 _"I've worked my ass off for 15 years to get to the top, Hunter! Why are part timers like Cena still here, hell, why is his sister getting more opportunities and more attention than I am when she's burying the talent here too?! The only one she hasn't had a problem with is Balor because he gives her the sex she's been sorely missing out on!" Kevin shouted._

 _Before Hunter could respond, a small right hand with burnt orange nail polish on its nails tapped Kevin's shoulder and Kevin turned and saw Amanda after she pulled the hood of her Balor Club hoodie down._

 _"I scratched, clawed and took every opportunity by its throat in the near decade I've been in this business and before you start about how the only way I did that was on my back, you don't know truth from garbage being spewed out of your mouth! And one more thing-" Amanda said in a low angry tone before her right foot connected once between Kevin's legs and her knee slammed into his ribcage before he was no longer standing at his full height. "You should listen to Hunter… no one is bigger than the business and no one is entitled to ANYTHING when they walk through that door! If you're really that bitter… you can just walk right out that door and not come back." She said, briefly shouting halfway through as Kevin sat down on a crate to catch his breath from how hard Amanda had hit him._

 _Hunter looked from Amanda to Kevin and then back to Amanda, cautiously resting his hands on the petite woman's shoulders._

 _"It's over now, Mandy… go calm down, okay?" Hunter said quietly, Amanda leaving._

 _She really hated when people dragged John's reputation down and treated her with disdain and animosity because of how they perceived him._

 _But now once again, her own reputation was being dragged through hell… and she needed to go clear her mind._

 _Amanda reached the doors and pushed one open, the tiny brunette continuing on her walk._

 _But she was unaware that she was being watched… and followed…_

 **Present time…**

The beach was quiet but given how late it was, it really wasn't a surprise that everyone that had been over here during the day had gone on to somewhere else to party or turned in for the night.

All except one person who had stopped and sat down on a lounge chair, not entirely because she wanted to but because her feet hurt from the distance it took to get here from the arena.

The more hatred Amanda got for what was perceived as wrong, the more she was starting to feel like an outsider… she put her head in her hands and tucked her legs to herself, crying.

She didn't bother to fight the strong arms that wrapped around her and pulled her close, only sobbing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair and then rubbed his hand up and down her back to try to calm her… but the sobbing turned into hyperventilating and it panicked him.

"Mandy, you're gonna hurt yourself by doing that… it's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay right by your side." Finn responded… the hyperventilating subsided into normal but raspy breathing and Amanda looked up at him through reddened and saddened eyes.

"How did… you know where I was?" Amanda asked quietly, her voice wrecked.

"Hunter told me that you left and someone said that they saw you walking around… but didn't say much other than that and seemed disinterested in helping find you." Finn explained, running his fingers through Amanda's shoulder length hair before he cradled Amanda's face in his hands.

"Sounds like she knows the area well enough." Amanda said as Finn pulled her into his lap and her arms finally wrapped around him. "I just don't know why everyone goes so crazy, I feel like it's-"

"Us against the world." Both said simultaneously, Finn seeing Amanda smile slightly.

"Well if it was… we stand together no matter what." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded and finally stopped shaking, letting Finn help her up and take her to the car.

At the hotel, Hunter stopped to catch his breath and try to calm down before he ran into Samoa Joe.

"No luck finding her?" Joe asked.

"No. I thought she would've come back here… damn it, how am I gonna tell John that we can't find his little sister?" Hunter responded before Dianne and Enzo caught up with them after walking into the lobby. "No sign of her where you looked?" He asked.

"Not so much as a peep about her." Dianne answered after a small shake of her head.

"Damn it!" Hunter muttered.

"Hunter, has Mandy ever done this before? Just take off from somewhere?" Dianne asked.

"Never once disappeared from an event… this all started when she overheard Owens mouthing off and she didn't hesitate in punching him and telling him off. But then I told her to go calm down… I thought she would've headed to the locker room or the office for a bit." Hunter explained.

"I guess she needed more privacy than being in the same building would allow." Dianne replied.

At the same time and across the lobby, Bayley answered her phone.

"Finn? Did you find her?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah… you'll be relieved to know I found her. That's not to say everyone can pile up on where we are." Finn answered.

"I'll tell them that you found her and to back off for now. She's okay, that's all that matters." Bayley responded before they hung up and she walked over to the group. "Finn found her… but right now, let's give it a few hours before checking on Mandy."

"Did he say if she was okay physically?" Enzo asked.

"Not much other than she's alright in herself. Mainly he said that it's best to leave the two alone for a little while." Bayley answered.

Enzo nodded and headed off, Dianne knowing where he was headed.


End file.
